1. Technology Field
The invention relates to a memory configuring method for configuring a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory controller and a memory storage apparatus using the memory configuring method.
2. Description of Related Art
When an external storage apparatus is coupled to a host system through a connector (for example, a universal serial bus (USB)), an operating system (for example, a windows operating system Windows XP) of the host system may mount the external storage apparatus to a mount point, such that the operating system or a application program that is not built-in the operation system of the host system can access the external storage apparatus. Particularly, a tool application program developed by a manufacturer of the external storage apparatus is capable of transmitting a mass storage device interface command (for example, a small computer system interface (SCSI) command) to the external storage apparatus via the mount point, so as to set the configurations of the external storage apparatus according to a user's demand. For example, a user may use the tool application program to set a storage attribute of a partition of the external storage apparatus to a write protect mode that forbids data to be written or a writable mode that allows data to be written.
However, because of security reasons, some types of the operating system may block an application program that is not built-in the operation system from transmitting the mass storage device interface command to the external storage apparatus. For example, when the operating system of the host system is a MAC operating system or a Linux operating system, unless the user installs a specific driver for the connected external storage apparatus, the operating system does not allow the application program that is not built-in the operation system to directly transmit the mass storage device interface command to the external storage apparatus via the mount point. For another example, in the Windows operating system, when the user logs in the operating system to use the host system through a limited user authorization mode (for example, a guest mode), the operating system blocks an application program that is not built-in the operation system from directly transmitting the mass storage device interface command to the external storage apparatus via the mount point.
Therefore, if the specific driver of the storage apparatus is not installed in the MAC or Linux operating system, or in the windows operating system, the user uses the host system with the limited user authorization mode, the user cannot manage the external storage apparatus through the application program that is not built-in the operation system. For example, in case that the external storage apparatus is set to the write protect mode, the user cannot use the tool application program developed by the manufacturer of the external storage apparatus to reset the external storage apparatus to the writable mode. Therefore, it is inconvenient in utilization.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.